ISEH will hold its 49th Annual Scientific Meeting in New York, USA from 20-23 August 2020 at the New York Marriott at the Brooklyn Bridge. The signature of the ISEH Annual Scientific Meeting is an outstanding schedule of events, blending both educational sessions on basic, translational and clinical hematology as well as unique networking opportunities connecting senior scientists, young investigators, and students. ISEH meetings feature some of the best unpublished research from around the world, including talks from invited speakers as well as oral and poster presentations. Each year, about half of our attendees are young investigators and students, which allows ISEH an opportunity to place a strong emphasis on the training and mentorship of those students and young investigators. To engage young investigators and students at the meeting, ISEH hosts several activities, including but not limited to, a pre-meeting, career session, technology session, meet the expert mixer, a grantmaking workshop, and a new investigators award session. ISEH also provides opportunities for young investigators and students who have submitted strong research to apply for travel grants, which provide support for individuals who may have less funding available to attend such a meeting. These travel grants and sessions are integral to ISEH?s meeting. The small size of the ISEH meeting ensures that young investigators hold a prominent place at the meeting, and makes this event more valuable to them and to the scientific community as a whole, especially when compared to the much larger and broader scientific events in the USA or other parts of the world. In addition to the young investigator-focused sessions, the Scientific Program Committee has developed an outstanding lineup of speakers for all meeting attendees on topics such as tracking hematopoiesis, developmental hematopoiesis, epigenetic regulation, understanding fate decisions, HSC biology and a Presidential Symposium discussing the weaponization of the hematopoietic system. The faculty presenting at this meeting and our organizing committees are some of the most prestigious scientists in the field.